1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the fabrication of semiconductor devices, and, more particularly, to a finFET device including a dielectrically isolated silicon alloy fin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern integrated circuits, such as microprocessors, storage devices and the like, a very large number of circuit elements, especially transistors, are provided and operated on a restricted chip area. In integrated circuits fabricated using metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS) technology, field effect transistors (FETs) (both NMOS and PMOS transistors) are provided that are typically operated in a switching mode. That is, these transistor devices exhibit a highly conductive state (on-state) and a high impedance state (off-state). FETs may take a variety of forms and configurations. For example, among other configurations, FETs may be either so-called planar FET devices or three-dimensional (3D) devices, such as finFET devices.
A field effect transistor (FET), irrespective of whether an NMOS transistor or a PMOS transistor is considered, and irrespective of whether it is a planar or 3D finFET device, typically includes doped source/drain regions that are formed in a semiconductor substrate that are separated by a channel region. A gate insulation layer is positioned above the channel region and a conductive gate electrode is positioned above the gate insulation layer. The gate insulation layer and the gate electrode may sometimes be referred to as the gate structure for the device. By applying an appropriate voltage to the gate electrode, the channel region becomes conductive and current is allowed to flow from the source region to the drain region. In a planar FET device, the gate structure is formed above a substantially planar upper surface of the substrate. In some cases, one or more epitaxial growth processes are performed to form epitaxial (epi) semiconductor material in recesses formed in the source/drain regions of the planar FET device. In some cases, the epi material may be formed in the source/drain regions without forming any recesses in the substrate for a planar FET device, or the recesses may be overfilled, thus forming raised source/drain regions. The gate structures for such planar FET devices may be manufactured using so-called “gate-first” or “replacement gate” (gate-last) manufacturing techniques.
To improve the operating speed of FETs, and to increase the density of FETs on an integrated circuit device, device designers have greatly reduced the physical size of FETs over the years. More specifically, the channel length of FETs has been significantly decreased, which has resulted in improving the switching speed of FETs. However, decreasing the channel length of a FET also decreases the distance between the source region and the drain region. In some cases, this decrease in the separation between the source and the drain makes it difficult to efficiently inhibit the electrical potential of the source region and the channel from being adversely affected by the electrical potential of the drain. This is sometimes referred to as a so-called short channel effect, wherein the characteristic of the FET as an active switch is degraded.
In contrast to a FET, which has a planar structure, a so-called finFET device has a three-dimensional (3D) structure. FIG. 1 is a perspective view of an illustrative prior art finFET semiconductor device 100 that is formed above a semiconductor substrate 105. In this example, the finFET device 100 includes three illustrative fins 110, a gate structure 115, sidewall spacers 120 and a gate cap 125. The gate structure 115 typically includes a layer of insulating material (not separately shown), e.g., a layer of high-k insulating material or silicon dioxide, and one or more conductive material layers (e.g., metal and/or polysilicon) that serve as the gate electrode for the device 100. The fins 110 have a three-dimensional configuration. The portions of the fins 110 covered by the gate structure 115 is the channel region of the finFET device 100. An isolation structure 130 is formed between the fins 110.
To improve carrier mobility, it is sometimes useful to use materials in the fin that are different from the base silicon (Si) of the substrate 105. For example, silicon germanium (SiGe) is a useful fin material. However, fabricating SiGe fin portions introduces difficulties associated with a difference in the thermal gradients of Si and SiGe. Also, annealing processes for isolation structures on the device exposes SiGe to an oxygen atmosphere that consumes some of the silicon germanium. A performance-limiting characteristic of alternative channel material finFET devices is off-state leakage current. Ideally, off-state leakage current is minimized to increase device performance.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and resulting devices that may avoid, or at least reduce, the effects of one or more of the problems identified above.